1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag mechanism for a spinning reel, and more particularly to a technique of facilitating handling of a drag mechanism for a spinning reel comprising a pressing member mounted on a spool shaft not to be rotatable relative thereto, a frictional section formed on a front surface of a spool, and a control member meshed with a screw portion at a forward end of the spool shaft for applying a pressure to the pressing member to adjust a contact pressure between the pressing member and frictional section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drag mechanism as constructed above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1988-68773. The conventional drag mechanism includes a pressing member mounted on is sleeve not to be rotatable relative thereto, which in turn mounted on a spool shaft not to be rotatable relative thereto, and a disk fitted between the presser member and a front surface of the spool. A control member is meshed with a screw portion at a forward end of the spool shaft for applying a pressure to the pressing member. In this drag mechanism, the spool and pressing member are linked together such that the pressing member does not fall off the spool shaft when the control member is removed from the spool shaft.
This prior construction has the advantage that the angler does not easily lose the pressing member since the pressing member does not fall off the spool shaft when the control member is removed from the spool shaft. The drag mechanism of this type applies a braking force mainly to friction surfaces between the pressing member and disk. It is troublesome to expose the friction surfaces when a foreign matter has entered between these surfaces, for example. Further, according to the prior construction, since the control member is simply meshed with the spool shaft, the control member may become loose in the course of use to diminish drag. There is room for improvement in this sense.